As medical technology has advanced, it is increasingly common for practitioners to interpret data received from one or more medical imaging devices. Different types of imaging devices (e.g., x-ray images, computed tomography scans, magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) scans) produce different types of output images, and medical practitioners receive extensive training in performing diagnoses based on these images. However, analysis of these images may involve various time consuming processes, such as manual labeling of elements within an image. For example, a practitioner might spend a significant amount of time manually applying labels to vertebrae in a spinal x-ray or MRI scan in order to report a spinal problem. These manual processes may delay patient results and reduce the availability of the practitioner to perform other tasks. User errors during these processes may result in incorrect or delayed reports. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.